Im grünen Wald
by PhibrizoAlexiel
Summary: Mein kleiner Versuch einer songfic und gleich eine death heul ich fass es nicht... bitte lest es und sagt wie es euch gefällt...


Im grünen Wald von PhibrizoAlexiel

Titel: Im grünen Wald   
Teil:1/1  
Autor: Sarah  
Email: Silvertipsgungmx.de   
Fanfiction: Weiß Kreuz  
Pairing: Omi x Crawford  
Warnung: sad, romance, death, songfic  
Kommentar: Ich will Kritik hören wenn mir jemand n Kommi schreibt. Will mich nämlich verbessern Mein Stil ist einfach SCHRECKLICH  
Disclaimer: Gehört mal wieder nix mir. Nur die Idee die story zu schreiben...v

Kommentar 2:  
Naja... nicht weiß wie sie es sagen soll Ich lebe in einem Altenheim... was allerdings nicht heißen soll, dass ich alt bin (am ende noch 80 XD) nein ich bin erst 16... allerdings gehört uns (meiner mum um genau zu sein) dieses Altenheim und ich arbeite auch dort... Tja ich bin Beschäftigungstherapeutin (Scheiße hört sich das hochtrabend an würg) dass heißt ich spiele und unterhalte mich mit den Bewohnern (wenn ich jetzt Alte schreiben würde würd ich mir nen Riesenärger einhandeln) und wenn die Musikantin da ist singen wir auch alte Volkslieder... und da ich nun mal der absolute WK und yaoi fan bin... erinnern mich manche von den Liedern einfach an die von Weiß und Schwarz... darum hab ich mich entschieden hier ein paar songfics zu schreiben... Ich hoffe sie gefallen euch und ich würd gern eure Meinungen dazu hören smile soll heißen KOMMENTIERT! (da ich weiß, dass manche gewisse pairings nicht mögen werde ich diesen Text zu jeder dieser songfic-serie schreiben...)

Legende (Zeichenerklärung):  
"laberlaber" reden  
lala lala lala lala sing songtext

Im grünen Wald

Ein schöner Tag, ja so war er angebrochen, herrlicher blauer Himmel, das Gras war grün, das ganze Bild dieser Idylle war wie in einem Märchen. Wunderschöne Blumen blühten und niemand auf dem Schulausflug dachte, was passieren könnte.

1. Im grünen Wald, da wo die Drossel singt

Lachend und fröhlich lief Omi durch das Gestrüb, denn immerhin kam es ja nicht oft vor, dass er der Arbeit als Killer und seiner schrecklichen Vergangenheit entfliehen konnte. Er war wirklich froh, dass er mitgedurft hatte.  
und im Gebüsch das muntre Rehlein springt, Rehlein springt

Fasziniert beobachtete der Junge, wie die kleinen Tiere durch die Gegend liefen und auf die Bäume kletterten. Ja, hier war es wirklich vollkommen anders als in Tokio dieser Großstadt, wo es kaum eine wirkliche Gasse zwischen manchen Häusern gab, geschweige denn ordentlichen Straßen.

Wo Tann und Fichten stehn am Waldessaum

Es war fast ein wenig Schade, dass Aya und die anderen nicht da sein konnten, doch sie mussten für einen neuen Auftrag Erkundigungen einziehen. Glücklicherweise hatte er seinen Teil bereits erledigt, sonst hätte er ja leider absagen müssen. Statt dessen erfreute sich Omi lieber daran, dass auch sein Geliebter heute anwesend war, zwar als zusätzliche Aufsichtsperson, doch was kümmerte ihn das.

verleb ich meiner Jugend schönsten Traum

Plötzlich vernahm der Junge ein leises gluckern und lief dem Geräusch nach. „Oh... eine Quelle..." überrascht sah Omi sich dieses natürliche Gebilde an und ging wie verzaubert an den Rand des Rinnsals. Dort angekommen lies er sich auf die Knie sinken und trank einen Schluck aus der ausgehöhlten Hand.

2. Das Rehlein trank wohl aus dem klaren Bach

Ein Vogel lies seine Stimme ertönen und langsam lies der Zauber etwas nach. Der Junge sah sich etwas um. Überrascht bemerkte er, dass er wieder näher an seine Klasse geraten war. Doch machte er sie nicht auf sich aufmerksam. Er beachtete etwas anderes.

derweil im Wald der muntre Kuckuck lacht

Im Schatten eines Baumes, fast verborgen stand Crawford und beobachtete seinen Omi. Er war einfach wunderschön, wie er dort kniete. Die Erinnerungen durchflossen den Amerikaner, wie sie sich eines Tages im Park getroffen hatten und nicht aufeinander losgegangen waren sondern sich wieder und wieder verabredet hatten.  
Ich stand gerade hinter einem Baum

Er war entsetzt gewesen, als er bemerkt hatte, dass er sich in den kleinen Weiß verliebt hatte. Doch es war zu spät gewesen und er hatte es nicht mehr geschafft dieses Gefühl zu unterdrücken. Und dann hatte ihm eines Tages der Weiß seine Liebe zu ihm, Crawford gestanden. Er erinnerte sich noch gut, wie er erst entsetzt gewesen war und dann leicht lächelnd gesagt hatte, dass dieses Gefühl auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhe. Er lächelte als er sich Omis Reaktion ins Gedächnis rief, ein ungläubiger Gesichtsausdruck, dann ein Kuss.

das war des Rehleins letzter Lebenstraum

Sanft sah der Amerikaner seinen Koibito an, der ihn lächelnd ansah. Crawford wusste nur zu gut, dass der Weiß wusste, dass nur er allein diesen Ausdruck bei ihm auslösen konnte. Doch der Amerikaner wusste auch, dass wenn Kritiker etwas von dieser Liebe erfahren würde sein Chibi sterben würde. Langsam hob er den Arm und sah in die schreckgeweiteten Augen seines Geliebten. Er drückte ab. Der Junge sah das Oracle ungläubig an, während er auf die Knie sank und dann langsam den Blick senkte um auf den größer werdenden Blutfleck auf seiner Brust zu starren.

3. Ich drückte los und sterbend lag es da

Crawford starrte auf den sterbenden Körper, während sein Geist von alten Eindrücken und Erinnerungen heimgesucht wurde. Omi, wie er lachte. Omi, wie er sich an ihn hängte. Omi, wie er seinen Kuss erwartete. Omi, wie er ihn tröstete. Omi, wie er ihn leben hieß. Omi... wie er ihn einfach nur anlächelte.

das man zuvor noch munter hüpfen sah

Nur von Ferne hörte der Amerikaner die entsetzten Ausrufe und Schreie. Er schlug einfach seine Pistole gegen den Baum. Noch immer sah er auf Omi, der ihn nun verständnisvoll ansah und wieder... lächelte. Plötzlich erstarrte sein Gesichtsausdruck. Er war tot.

Ich nahm die Büchse, schlug sie an den Baum

Langsam schloß Crawford seine Augen und versuchte ein aufschluchzen zu unterdrücken. Er achtete nicht auf die Leute die auf sie zugerannt kamen und auf ihn einredeten. Langsam öffnete er wieder seine Augen und sah wie die Menschen versuchten seinem Geliebten das Leben zu retten. Er hätte ihnen sagen können, dass es umsonst war, immerhin war er Profi, doch etwas in ihm hoffte... dass... ja was denn... er hatte ihn selbst getötet. Langsam drang diese Erkenntnis zu dem Amerikaner vor und er spürte wie die Tränen seine Gesicht herunterliefen. Langsam sank er an den Baum gelehnt in die Knie. Er sah zum Blätterdach hinauf. Seine Worte waren nur ein flüstern, doch Nagi der zu ihm geeilt war, sowie ein paar andere hörten sie dennoch: „Das Leben ist ja nur ein Traum."

und sprach: Das Leben ist ja nur ein Traum

Leise öffnete sich die Tür zu dem Zimmer des Gefängniskrankenhauses und ein hellbrauner Kopf sah herein. Ein seufzen war zur hören, dann wurde die Tür ganz geöffnet und dem Braunhaarigen folgten ein Grün- und ein Weißhaariger. Sie setzten sich zu ihrem ehemaligen Anführer. Es schmerzte sie den einstmals so stolzen Mann apatisch an die Wand starrend zu sehen, ohne jegliche Regung. Sie sahen den Tropf der an seinen Arm gehängt war um ihn zu ernähren, da der Schwarzhaarige jegliche Nahrungsaufnahme verweigerte bzw. nicht darauf reagierte.

4. schier achtzehn Jahre sind verflossen schon

Traurig sah Nagi zu Schuldig und Farfarello. Es war ihm anzusehen wie sehr er darunter litt seinen Adoptivvater so zu sehen. Langsam nickte er Schuldig zu. Dieser kniete sich daraufhin vor den Amerikaner und legte ihm die Hände auf die des anderen. Er schloß die Augen und konzentrierte sich.

da ich noch war ein schmucker Weidmannssohn

Langsam öffnete der Telepath seine Augen wieder und sah sich um. Ein lachender Omi sah ihm entgegen und ihm wurde klar, dass er sich Crawfords Erinnerungen ansah. Der junge Weiß rannte auf seinen Anführer zu und warf sich ihm in die Arme, das der Amerikaner Mühe hatte sich abzufangen und nicht im Laub des Parkbodens zu landen.

Wo Tann und Fichten stehn am Waldessaum

Der Junge streckte sich nach oben und berührte zart die Lippen des Älteren mit seinen eigenen. Eine leise Stimme nicht lauter als ein Hauch war zu hören: „Ich liebe dich, Bradley Crawford."

Verleb ich meiner Jugend schönsten Traum

Geschockt riss Schuldig die Augen auf und bemerkte nur nebenbei das er sich wieder in dem Krankenzimmer befand und von Farfarello und Nagi erwartungsvoll angesehen wurde. Langsam stand er auf und strich seinem alten Leader ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht: „Ich verstehe dich..." Der Telepath wandte sich langsam ab und bedeutete den beiden anderen ihm zu folgen. Was diese bei einem Blick auf das Gesicht des Deutschen auch taten. Die Tür schloß sich hinter ihnen. Zurück blieb ein noch immer apatischer Crawford, dem langsam eine einsame Träne aus den Augenwinkeln ran.

Kommentar:  
Das ist meine erste Death und ich hoffe sie gefällt euch trotz allem.

ya mata ne Phibby-chan verbeug


End file.
